Shadow
by InvaderSpockX
Summary: This is explaining the back story of a character I will use in later fanfics.


Albraidiens were very interesting aliens. For one, they were psycho obedient. If you ordered an Albraidien to kill her own boyfriend, they would do it in a second. No questions asked. They also were smart. Amazingly smart. They took in all information of a situation and processed it. They could easily tell your whole life story by smelling your shoe. Albraidiens could be distinguished by a five point star located above their left collar bone. This star was literally stone. It resembled many different stones and gems depending on the individual. One particular kind of star was extremely rare. Obsidian. Albraidiens with obsidians could change the size, shape, form, or location of any matter at will. They were the closest thing to the Q this time period had to offer. But before they could change anything it turned black. When they turned water black it would never change back, it was forever in their control. There was also a second consciousness living in their brain that constantly fought for power, it could only be bought out by physical contact with something evil. They called that thing Malus. Cool, right? Well, not so much. Albraidiens had some serious discrimination issues with Obsidians. There were place they couldn't go with out being arrested. There could only be one Obsidian at a time and many times they skipped generations. Now around October 13, 2348 a woman was about to have a child. She was saying her last words. (She was about to die.) The doctor handed the woman her child. She looked at her baby girl, "No." and then she died. Why do you say? Well because the girl was Obsidian, of course! She had jet black hair that would last her entire life and gray eyes. It could've been the hair or her Obsidian nature that her father named her Shadow. Albraidien children go to boarding school when they're three years old and never see their families again. Shadow's father, William, was happy to get rid of the demon (As Obsidians were referred to at times.) when she went to school. Albraidia was way more difficult in its discipline. For example, misspelled word, electric shock for an hour. This wouldn't be hard for Shadow, if she wasn't, well, her. She possessed the normal smarts and obedience but it was hard for an Obsidian to make friends. Two girls and a boy were especially mean. Katie, Liam, and Amelia (Emerald, gold, and sapphire) came up to Shadow one day. She was working on homework. "Slap yourself in the face." She, of course, did as she was told. Giggles and snorts followed. Shadow shook her head. Like they wouldn't do the same. They must have seen because she was hit a top the head. "Look demon, we both know you've been to the ice cream shop on the corner. And in case you haven't noticed, you can't be there. So-" Katie held up an piece of yarn and smiled. Shadow had to look away. It was an Albraidien tie, it showed who they were loyal to. It was sky blue, which meant an Albraidien. Amelia swiftly wrapped it around Shadow's ankle, just above the red one that signified her as student to this school. "Now you belong to me!" Liam kicked her. Hard. She stood up and saluted her new master. For next year, Shadow was Katie's. She ended up with a broken leg, seven scars, and a disease. One of the scars was from someone accidentally cutting off the tie with a knife. After that she graduated school at age 10 and applied for star fleet academy for two years. She need off this plant. Malus was bad enough with out the entire race turning on her. Star fleet was much better. They of course had a different thought of discipline. Shadow never had a friend though. Something about obeying everyone stopped that. But she excelled quicker than most Albraidiens, so she finished at eleven and a half.

Shadow smiled at her ankle. Her tie was foam green, the color Star Feet chose a while back. She was ready to apply for a job. Any Albraidien could do any job aboard a starship, but Shadow preferred science and medical. She observed the offerings for a moment. She found one that she would be abnormally skilled at. Chief Investigator aboard the USS Enterprise. Investigators were considered science and Chief was a bridge officer. She decided to interview. It was on a star base so she had to take a shuttle there. When she entered the room, dressed in a blue uniform, she simply looked for a second and the three people's faces. Information filled her mind in a moment as so often did. John-Luc Picard, Captain for 3 years. Born in France. Very serious. Has a dislike for children. Commander William T. Riker, First officer. Humorous off duty. Doesn't enjoy the Captain being in the landing party. Something hit her mind, making Malus stir. Shadow's eye twitched. She sat down. "Lieutenant Shadow Henry." She saw Consoler Dianna Troi whisper; "I can't sense anything." The Captain smiled. "Hello, I'm Captain Picard; this is my first officer, Commander Riker." He picked up my application and read it, "Shadow Noel Henry. Obsidian, Albraidien. Current focus, Everything." she push the half Bata-Zoid out of her head again. She was still trying to read her emotions. The Counselor's head tilted back. "You are Albraidien, so that's a promising suit." "Yes, sir." Troi spoke up, "Not only that, Commander. An _Obsidian _Albraidien. The first in a century, if I'm correct." The captain spun his chair toward her, "What's so special about this specific kind of Albraidien?" Troi nodded toward Shadow. "Show them." Shadow took a deep breath. She closed her eyes. Black strokes, like black food-coloring crawled from her hands, down her chair, around the floor, and up the wall. For style, while her powers were in use, she smiled with her retractable fangs and opened her eyes. The Captain and his first officer were shocked into ridiculous looks. Shadow brought her darkness back, made her fangs disappear, and put on her normal Vulcan expression.

The Captain and Ryker gaped at the child. "Well that was, um, fascinating." She could tell this wasn't a word the Commander often used. The Captain looked at the application once more. "Well I don't believe we are going to get much better than an Albraidien for a Chief Investigator. Can you start on Tuesday?" Shadow immediately spoke, "Yes, sir." "Then you are dismissed." "Yes, sir." She left the room. It wasn't a big surprise, she knew she would get the job the moment she saw the opening. Troi was unsettled. She was lucky Shadow could push her out. Sometimes her race forgets what they're doing and gives up. An Obsidian's mind is not a place an empath wants to be. The conflicting emotions of Malus and it's host is extremely unstable. "Captain, an Obsidian is very dangerous when-" Picard stopped her, "I am well aware of the risks of having her on board. However, she is an Albraidien, Obsidian or not. Extraordinary intelligence and unmatched obedience are both traits of an amazing officer." "Is Suterusu another trait?" Both turned to Ryker who was holding Shadow's application. "Huh?" He shook the paper, "It says here, 'Trained in expert Suterusu.' The most quiet, complex, dangerous martial art known in the universe." Picard laughed a little. "Now we're definitely hiring her."

Shadow dressed in her typical blue uniform as she packed her things into a case. Her normal black zip up hoodie that (Of course) had a star shape cut out of it on the top, her computer, and duct tape. Lots and lots of huge rolls of gray duct tape. This was because Shadow normally had to draw when Malus was acting up to keep her quiet. She used duct tape to not vandalize. Shadow dropped her bag off at her room and took a deep breath. "Your not going to make any trouble, Malus. These people have enough to deal with without a freakish, merciless, sinister demon running around," she said, aloud. "_I make no promises._" Malus laughed inside her head. "Oh, shut up" She mumbled putting her hand on the elevator, "Bridge." She felt it move upward and smiled a bit. She loved the dropping and falling of these things. The door open to the bridge and the Captain smiled, "Welcome aboard the Enterprise, Shadow." "Thank you, sir." She walked over to her station. Shadow immediately saw bugs in the computer system. But she was Albraidien, so she didn't dare do anything she was not ordered to. Shadow had already identified the bridge officers. She now simply had do continuously study abnormal occurrences in and out of the ship. First, she realized that a Q had been there twice and has a certain interest in this particular starship and it's personnel. The Klingon, Worf, was doing something important tonight… he was receiving a response from a previous message to his parents. Everyone's pasts, present, and plans for the future became open to her simply with her Albraidiens power of inference.

"Okay, the bridge officers may go to their quarters for the night," Immediately replacements fill the room. Before Shadow could go to sleep, she knew she had to find out more information. So she walked up and down the decks until someone caught up with her. She already knew who it was before he even showed himself. "Hi!" Wesley put on a goofy smile. "Hello, sir" "Whoa! Oh, right your Albraidien. Well I'm really excited to have someone my age on the bridge." "Yes, sir. The odds of two people working in the same area of a starship both being thirteen is astronomical, sir." Wesley chewed on his lip. "Okay, let's make a rule. If I say purple spotted shoes, then you act like you would if you were your age and human until I say green shaded gloves." "Yes, sir." Wesley smiled again, "Well then, PURPLE SPOTTED SHOES!" Shadow put on a small smile. "So your mom's the doctor, huh?" He nodded, "Yes, I wish knew my dad better." She put her hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry he died, Wesley." He looked at her sideways and was confused. Before she looked up-tight. Now he saw that a few strands of black hair had fallen out of her ponytail and into her eyes, she looked smaller and vulnerable. He had to wonder which was real. "Anyway, how about your family?" She looked and felt shocked at the question. Shadow never really thought about her parenting situation. "Well, um, my mom died at my birth. So I only know a few seconds and I never had any siblings." Wesley looked sympathetic but he was about to blow it, "But you know you've always got Dad." Shadow gave a weak smile, "Actually, Albraidien parents enroll the children in boarding school at three and never see them again" He gaped at her comment. "Well, uh, friends can be the only family you need." _Wow, this guy just managed blow up the ashes. He's kinda cool. _"Wesley, I'm Obsidian. The people who interacted with me only did it to make fun of me." Then that horrible look. The one of pity and sympathy. Her eye twitched. Nothing angered her more than that look. _YEAH! That's right. Hate that. Hate him! Let me out! Let me out! LET ME OUT! _She stumbled back. Wesley raised an eyebrow, "Wes, I need to leave say the reverse words!" "Um, green shaded gloves?" "Thank you, sir" She ran into her quarters with Malus trying bang out of her head. Shadow breathed heavily and sat criss-crossed in the middle of the dark room. She closed her eyes and lost gravity because of her powers. Shadow quickly ran over everything about the day in her head. All Albraidiens did this before they slept, it kept the information from overtaking their mind. She went to bed and closed her eyes. It didn't take her long to find sleep, but what was there would scare anyone else to never sleeping again. She did get what she wanted though. Flashes, not complete knowledge of what was going on. Blood. Scratch marks. Falling. Breaking bone. Running. A scream. Red eyes. A fanged grin. Shadow sat straight up in bed. She was sweating and panting. She didn't know everything that occurred, only that Malus wasn't going to be trying to get out. She realized she hadn't taken of the black cape she wore while going through her mind. Shadow put up the hood and smiled. It was great, this thing. But she took it off and put her long, straight, still black hair into a ponytail. She dropped a knife into her boot. A phaser was great but they had a habit of not operating at the most inconvenient times. Shadow's powers made her able to make her own knife but she was never the only one in danger. She walked out of the room. Wesley found her in the elevator, "Purple spotted shoes. So what was that all about? You leaving so suddenly?" She turned around to face him, "Wesley, how much do you know you know about Obsidians?"


End file.
